


Repaying the Debt

by pkmntrainer_alex



Category: One Piece
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Lemon, Master/Pet, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: You get yourself deep in the hole at Gran Tesoro, and now you have to pay it all back.
Relationships: Gild Tesoro/Reader
Kudos: 82





	Repaying the Debt

**Author's Note:**

> This was a reader-insert fic I did for a friend as a challenge for myself, with kinks they provided. Thanks for checking it out!  
> -Please do not repost or use this work on another site without my knowledge or consent

If you knew one thing, it was how you ended up in your current situation. It was just your life, honestly - one unlucky move after another. You just wanted the same thing as everyone else, really - a good life, maybe some extra funds. Nobody wants to be broke all the time, of course. So when you found yourself at the Gran Tesoro, you did what everyone else came to do, and you tried to hit it big.

Naturally, you lost. You lost more than you anticipated, actually. More than you could afford to pay back. 

“And we can’t have that,” Tesoro explained to you from his seat across the room, on a large armchair the same opulent shade of gold as everything else in Gran Tesoro. Well...everything above ground, at least. Where you are is dark, isolated from the revelry you had once been in the heart of. Everything except for  _ him _ , of course - even as he’s got you tethered to the wall, you can’t help but be starstruck. How many people get an audience alone with Gild Tesoro?! He’s larger than life, in every way, and he towers above you as he draws closer, sipping at a champagne flute with contents that seem to glitter in the scant light. “I expect everyone to pay back their debts. I’m sure you understand.”

You nod, not really able to find your tongue as you gaze at him, your head tilted as far back as you can get it. There are all kinds of large men out there,  _ obviously _ , but Tesoro is something else. He’s far taller than you, you don’t even know by how much, and he cuts an impressive figure in his pink suit. You can see the rings on all his fingers, and they distract you momentarily from looking at his face. 

He takes another drink, still looking at you passively. After a moment he asks, “I don’t think I caught your name.”

“It’s ___, sir.” You don’t dare refuse to answer, and you try to tack on a formal address, as befitting him. He seems like a sir, at the very least, right?

“___?” You see him reach out of sight, and a bright light directly above you turns on. It makes the dark room suddenly brighter, almost blinding. The light makes it harder for you to hide how you’re dressed. You wanted to look as good and as fancy as the other women you’d seen, and the dress you’re still wearing is more form-fitting and revealing than what you would’ve picked on any other day. It hasn’t gone unnoticed by Tesoro, who you can feel looking you all over, from your dirty knees digging into the floor, to your dress hitched-up almost to your hips, and to the low, deep cut of the dress over your tits, exposing more than it covered. “I see. I think I have a better name for you.”

“Yes, sir, I’m sure you’ve got a good one.” You heard the stories, same as everyone else, on what Tesoro does to the people who displease him. You’re not going to be one of those people. Nodding eagerly, you try to sit up on your knees higher. You don’t want to risk coming off as disrespectful. The sooner you do as he says, the sooner you can pay off your debts and be free again.

Tesoro pauses, sipping his drink, when he stops and looks down at you again. He gestures for you to open your mouth and you do so obediently, your heart beginning to beat loudly in your chest. He upends the rest of his drink from where he stands above you and it pours into your mouth, with some of it splashing off your chin and running over your tits. It’s cold against your skin, and the burn of the alcohol makes you cough slightly as you swallow.

He watches approvingly, and smiles again. “I think ‘pet’ would suit you more. It’ll work so much better with what I have in mind for how you can get started on paying back your debts.”

This time, you pause, skin prickling slightly. “Sir?” You ask nervously, shifting uncomfortably in your now-wet dress. He couldn’t mean what you think he means...could he?

“It’s master now, and don’t make me correct you again.”

“Yes master, I’m sorry,” you correct yourself before you can stop the words from spilling out of your mouth.

Tesoro smiles down at you, reaching for the hook on the wall that holds the rope binding your wrists. He slips the rope from the hook and tugs it gently, urging you to your feet. “Good girl, you’re a fast learner.” He leads you over to the massive armchair where he was sitting before and you follow, your heart beating faster with each passing second. “I appreciate a fast learner. I have a feeling you’re going to get right to paying your debt without giving me any trouble.”

“Of course master, I want to pay my debts.” Back your feet, you still scarcely come up to his waist. He’s a colossus, and the implications of what he’s telling you are sending chills down your back. In spite of that, you feel yourself becoming wet - but only the slightest bit.

Back at his chair, he turns around, looking you over from head to toe once more. “First things first, why don’t we get you out of your dirty clothes?”

“Mast -”

You don’t get to finish your question before he reaches down and easily tears your dress off, leaving it around your feet as you stand completely naked in front of him. The dress was tight, and wearing underwear beneath wasn’t an option. The sudden rush of being exposed involuntarily triggers another surge of wetness between your legs - but you aren’t sure he’s aware of it. Yet.

“Hmm…” His look this time is approving, with a wide smile. “Good. But it can be better. Promise me you won’t move, pet.”

“I promise.”

You watch without breathing as he removes some of his rings, holding them for a brief moment in the palm of his hand before flicking them down at you. You don’t even dare close your eyes in the millisecond before they hit you, their forms melting and contorting. They wrap around your wrists, slicing through the ropes that bound them, before taking the form of tight, solid cuffs.

“ _Much_ better. Much better!” He sits down and you remain standing, arms held loosely at your sides. He even claps gently, making you blush. “You look stunning, _and_ you kept your promise to me. Such an obedient pet. Come here.”

You nod, and step forward to where his hand is beckoning. You don’t flinch when you feel his large hand against you, stroking from your rib to your waist and over your hip. His hand is warm to the touch in the relatively cold room, and you close your eyes at the feeling. “You’re on the small side, pet,” he observes.

“I am, master. I can’t compare to a man like you.” You speak honestly, looking up at Tesoro and letting your eyes settle on his golden star clipped to his chest. You don’t think you’re quite ready for eye contact. His hand moves from your hip over your belly, leaving a trail of goosebumps where it touches. You hold your breath again when you feel a finger slipping between your thighs, easily gliding against the wettest parts of you.

“Wet already?”

“I’m sorry, master.”

“Oh no, don’t be sorry.” A finger pushes into you easily and your hands fly to your mouth to stifle a whimper. You dare to peek up at his face and his blue eyes meet yours. He’s smiling again, and the finger inside you begins to move around, stimulating every inch it touches. “You’re being such a good girl, saying and doing all the right things. You should be proud of yourself. It makes me so happy when good pets can do as they’re told.”

“Thank you, master.”

“And so polite, too.” Another finger joins the first, eased in by how much wetter his praise and kind words are making you. His fingers are large, no different than the rest of him, and you wince ever-so-slightly as you feel yourself stretching to accommodate him. You’re still nervous, and tense in your stomach, but he’s been so nice and kind. It’s not as bad as you’d been making it out to be in your head. His other hand touches at your body, teasing fingertips over your chest and caressing your tits. The touch is feather light but it’s still like electricity tingling through your skin, making your nipples stiffen and turning your breath shaky.

After a few minutes of sweet pleasure gripping your body, he takes his hands away, leaning back in his chair. You watch as he undoes his pants, freeing a cock larger than any you’d ever seen before. It points straight up, throbbing as your eyes try to process what they’re seeing, and all your nervousness is back again. You know what he’s going to want, now. And you have no idea how you’re going to do it, small as you are.

“Come here, pet.” He pats his thighs with both hands before extending one to you. You accept it, not daring to refuse, and he pulls you onto his lap just behind his cock. It nestles between your thighs and you press your hips forward into it. The feeling against your clit is an exquisite taste of heaven, even with the anxiety shivering through your skin. He brings a hand to your face, resting his fingers at your chin and tilting it back to make eye contact once again. “Do you feel good?”

“Yes, master.” You couldn’t lie if you wanted to. Your nipples are hard and stiff, your tits flushed and rosy. You’re slowly and subtly grinding your clit into his shaft, make it slick with your juices with every rocking movement. “I love how you make me feel. You’re so good to me, even when I was disrespectful of you and racked up my heavy debt. I don’t deserve this.”

Tesoro laughs at that, but you can tell he’s pleased by your answer. His hands grasp you firmly by your hips, lifting you up before bringing you down slowly over his cock. The head pierces into you slowly and easily, and a groan explodes out of you with force. Your pussy clings to what he’s pressed into you, and you can tell it’s straining to accommodate. The feeling is tense but a taste of heaven all the same, and you find yourself looking down to watch him penetrate you. “God, pet,” he grunts out, his voice already beginning to shake. “You’re going to be a delightful little thing to breed.”

The word _breed_ feels like a blow to the gut and you jerk your head back to look at him, your eyes wide. “Breed, sir?”

He answers you by pulling your hips down in a fluid, sharp motion, filling you before you can really wrap your head around this new development. A high-pitched cry slips past your lips and the sound of it makes him smile, tilting his head back and biting down on his bottom lip. The throbbing you’d seen with your eyes not long before, you feel inside you now, pressing against your sensitive walls. You grab at your tits with both hands, trying to recapture the feeling he had given you not long before, the gold of your cuffs cold against the sensitive skin. He gives you a minute to compose yourself before lifting you back up, only to yank you back down again. He repeats this, twice more, and each time it’s like being hit by lighting, sending flashes down your spine and driving you to arch your back against him. Your knees start to draw together as he pistons you up and down, and he pauses his motions to push your legs wide open again, positioning your feet on either side of his pelvis.

“Keep those legs open, little pet. The view is much more pleasing this way.” He drags a hand down your body and you tremble at his touch, more so when he finally reaches your clit and presses his thumb against it. You let out another whine and squirm beneath him, twisting side to side on his cock. “You look _stunning_ like this. Your own little star. Do you like being my little star, pet? Are you going to let me breed you like a good girl?”

You open your mouth to answer when he lifts you again, and then thrusts deep inside you once more. Your answer is a gasp that turns into a loud moan, getting louder still as he strokes against your clit with his thumb, keeping in perfect rhythm as you move up and down. Despite your legs shaking and buckling, you press up with your feet every time you feel yourself being lifted, and bend your knees when you’re filled once more. You realize, after a few minutes of bouncing up and down, your body shining with sweat, that you’re fucking him on your own while he watches with a dazed but approving expression, his thumb still squarely on your clit.

“ _Yes,_ pet,” he groans through gritted teeth, fondling your tits with the hand not working on your clit. “Yes, _so good_. Very good. More behavior like this, and you’ll have your debt paid off in no time, I’m sure.”

“Thank you, master,” you somehow manage to pant out, not slowing or stopping in your motions. Tesoro’s praises sate a craving you didn’t know you had, and you only want more. “Please breed me, please. I want it so badly.”

“Do you?” Inside you, you can feel his cock throbbing more insistently than before, and the pressure makes your eyes roll back for a second. He slowly presses harder on your clit, and you can feel your legs starting to shake more in response. “I’m glad my pet can appreciate a good idea when she hears it. Are you ready now, sweet pet? Are you ready for your first breeding?”

At his last word, he presses down firmly on your clit, and it’s like setting off a shower of pleasure in the very core of your being. Your body shakes in a way it’s never done for past lovers, as your knees buckle with the insistent bucking and jerking of your hips. The wail of ecstasy coming out of your throat is louder than you’ve ever heard yourself, and it cuts off abruptly as Tesoro grabs you, wrapping his arms around you and pressing your face into his chest. His equally loud gasps and groans, along with the intensely hot wetness you feel inside you, lets you know your first breeding is well underway. Your body continues to twitch as your orgasm dissipates, and you can feel stickiness dripping down your thighs as everything he’s just left inside you slowly begins to trickle out.

As you slowly recover, your  breaths coming hard and heavy as your head spins, you feel a light kiss on your forehead. “You’re incredible, pet,” Tesoro breathes, and you can see that he’s just as spent as you. He touches at your skin, gently caressing your most flushed patches. “Absolutely breathtaking. I have one more thing for you…”

He takes off another ring, repeating his motions from earlier. The gold wraps around your neck as a fine, fitted collar, matching your wrist cuffs. You feel at it with your fingers and it almost feels like the gold is alive, expanding and contracting with every breath you take.

“There we go.” Tesoro kisses the top of your head again, tracing fingers down your back and making your shiver. “My perfect little star.”


End file.
